Eris Takes Charge (Disgust version)
But what everyone was unaware of was that it wasn’t just anyone who tipped over the boat. It was Foxy Loxy and Lumpjaw. They looked at the tipped boat with their magic eyes and congratulated each other on stopping the duo from kissing. Trust reached for Disgust's and held her close. Trembling, Disgust leaned her head on Trust's shoulder and shivered. From her lair, Eris saw the whole thing from her crystal ball. "Nice work, boys." she smiled, "That was a close one." She pounded a clenched fist against the arm of her chair and said, "Too close. Oh, the child is better than I thought." Getting frustrated at a good chance of failure, The goddess of chaos then swam over to her cupboard, pushed a range of different ingredients, and got out both a potion vial and a glass sphere (in which a butterfly was contained). "At this rate, he'll be kissing her by sunset for sure." said Eris, as she swam over to her cauldron, "Well, it's time Eris took matters into her own tentacles!" With that, she threw the glass sphere and the potion into the cauldron, and she evilly continued as she held out the necklace that contained Disgust's voice, "Shen's niece will be mine - and then I'll make him writhe. I'll see him wriggle like a worm on a hook!" Eris started cackling evilly as orange beams and yellow sparks enveloped her surroundings as her potion started taking effect, As she laughed, she transformed into another female emotion, and her voice changed. The night was lit by a full moon, the sky was foggy and blurry as wisps wandered aimlessly. Meanwhile, back at the palace, Trust, who was wearing a forest green cape, was playing his flute again, still wondering where the girl who saved him from the hurricane was. He was still oblivious to the fact that Disgust was the one who saved him. There was no response, and Trust started feeling despair again. Bing-Bong, concerned for his prince, approached him and said, "Trust, if I may say, far better than any dream girl, is one of flesh and blood, one warm and caring, and right before your eyes." Trust smiled at Bing-Bong as he walked away, before looking up at Disgust's room. He saw Disgust combing her hair again with the fork and going to bed, and thought about the day he just had with her. Like Bing-Bong said, she was a warm and caring girl, one that was a wonderful female emotion for Trust to be friends with. But Trust couldn’t help but wonder if this should the right girl to be with. If she didn’t have a voice, she couldn’t have been the girl who rescued him from the hurricane. Believing that Bing-Bong was right about being with Disgust, the girl without a voice, Trust sighed before looking at his flute. He gave up and tossed it into the ocean and started heading towards Disgust's room when he heard something in the distance, something familiar. It was a beautiful voice, one that sounded familiar. Trust rushed back to the balcony and leaned over the side. He looked down at the beach and saw a silhouette slowly walking down the coast. This silhouette belonged to another female emotion who looked exactly like Disgust, but she had dark gray skin, devil red blush, blood red lips lips, shoulder-length black hair, long black eyelashes, and yellow eyes with red irises and black snake-like pupils, wearing dark green eyeshadow, a black sleeveless dress, a tan belt with a yellow buckle forming an "E" and a "D", red leggings that stop above her ankles, a yellow ascot, and black ballet flats. Her name was Evil Disgust. She looked strangely familiar and had a familiar voice, but before he could comprehend who this was, much less than listen carefully to the voice, something started glowing from the silhouette’s chest. It was a wave of light and it shone across the beach before going into Trust's eyes, hypnotizing him into thinking she was the one who saved him. Trust stood still and stared at the shadow. The following morning, under the bright sky of the new day, Roger ran towards the palace, calling out, "Disgust!" He ran into his friend's guest bedroom, landing on the bed. "Disgust, wake up! Wake up!" The female green emotion (still dressed in her green nightgown and baby green bloomers) stirred from her sleep, sitting up and looking at the rabbit in confusion. "I just heard the news." He shook her hand excitedly and said, "Congratulations, kiddo, we did it!" Jim, who was half-asleep and still dressed in his red undershirt and blue boxer shorts, yawned as he woke up, glaring at the rabbit. "What is this idiot babbling about?" Roger gave him an amused look and said, "Right, as if you two didn't know, uh? The whole town's buzzin' about the prince gettin' himself hitched this afternoon!" Disgust and Jim were confused. The rabbit received two blank looks and rubbed Jim's head, saying, "You know, he's getting married! You silly birdie!" Then he patted Disgust's cheek, saying, "I just wanted to wish you luck. I'll catch you later, I wouldn't miss it!" And he ran out of the room. Disgust, puzzled by what Roger said, thought about it, before getting excited herself. She realized that the girl Trust was going to marry would most likely be her. She leapt to her feet, picked up Jim, spun him around, and kissed him before rushing to her mirror. She looked at herself, feeling ready for the day, attempting to untangle her hair with nothing but her small, but slim, dainty fingers and dashed out of the room. Jim left the room and rushed to catch up with Disgust. As for Disgust, she continued her run down the stairs, eager to see Trust, but as she did, she suddenly stopped in her tracks. She quickly hid herself and watched from behind a pole. She saw Bing-Bong in the throne room talking with Trust currently wearing an indigo ball coat, black shoes, red stockings, gold cuffs, and a matching crown who was standing with Evil Disgust. "Well, uh...err, Trust," Bing-Bong said, apparently looking worried, "It-it appears that I was mistaken. This mystery maiden of yours does - in fact exist. And...and she is lovely." Disgust dared to peek into the room, studying her evil counterpart as Tito appeared at her side. "Congratulations, my dear." said Bing-Bong, as he shook Evil Disgust's hand, who had a smirk on her face. "We wish to be married as soon as possible." Trust informed him, his voice soft and loving in an almost eerie sort of way. Disgust was shocked at what Trust said. He was turning Disgust down for a girl he just met. Jim was also horrified. Jim looked at Disgust, who was starting to break down as she hid behind a pole. "Oh, yes, of course, Trust," Bing-Bong said, "But, er, but these things do take time, you know...." "This afternoon, Bing-Bong." Trust, "The wedding ship departs at sunset." "Oh, oh, very well, Trust." Bing-Bong replied, "As you wish." Horrified that Trust was dumping her, Disgust broke down in tears and subconsciously touched her throat. Unable to hear another word, she spun on her heel and raced back to her room, Jim rushed after her and tried to calm her down. But as they left, Evil Disgust watched them leave before turning to her glowing necklace. She quietly chuckled, happy that her plan is going as she hoped. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:Spin-offs